


Once Upon A Time...

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	Once Upon A Time...

_ **Once Upon A Time...** _

Pairing: Spike/Angelus

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Slash, perfect happiness, abuse of innocent ice cream, and Daddy!kink

A/N: For [](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/profile)[**kidcyclone**](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/), one of my favorite people. She wrote ["The Staff of Life"](http://kidcyclone.livejournal.com/18700.html#cutid1) to fulfill my twisted thoughts, so this is her reward. Set in Kid's Fanged Four 'Verse (Wow, you have a 'Verse!) All hail the Fanged Four Queen!

Angelus groaned, watching Spike cavort around the bedroom. He winced as a priceless jardiniere clattered to a noisy and shattering oblivion. Darla was going to take a few strips off both their hides for that one. She'd won that jardiniere in a game of bezique with members of the Czar's Court in St. Petersburg over one hundred years ago. She loved it, and as the previous owner had received it from Rasputin himself, Darla held it in high esteem.

 Should'na let him have that shopgirl fer dinner, Angelus reproved himself. The girls at Harry London's always made Will overly energetic. All that sugar in the blood and he went through the ceiling.

"Lad, I'm after thinkin' ye need to settle down," Angelus called out, lolling on the bed. All that rich chocolaty blood made him indolent and sleepy. Not the best frame of mind when dealing with a hyper Childe.

"Don't wanna, Daddy! Wanna play," pouted Spike, taking a running leap towards the bed. He bounced, and rolled, face alight.

His giggles and smiles pierced Angelus' unbeating heart. It wasn't often his Will felt secure and playful enough around him anymore. While Angelus took pains to remind him that he would always be his Daddy's  boy, the lad had grown a bit. Over one hundred now, and just as fractious and stroppy as he was when he was four. However, he rarely made any of the mistakes he had as fledge. He'd hardened, becoming not only Angelus' baby but his trusted Lieutenant. Darla's ascension to the head of the Order had brought any number of headaches, and Will often dealt with the more difficult aspects of the job. Seeing him this happy was a rare treat, one Angelus intended to indulge.

"Would my darlin' boyo like some more sweets," Angelus asked, reaching behind him to retrieve a pint of ice cream.

"Mmm, yes, yes, yes!" Spike enthused. His sweet tooth was renowned in the family, and no Baskin-Robbins employee was safe from his rapacious appetites.

"Well then, baby, come and get it," Angelus offered, smearing Death by Chocolate on his chest.

Spike pounced, tongue swirling and lapping through the frozen concoction. The frigid temperature of the ice cream made Spike's tongue seem almost hot on Angelus' skin and he groaned as his boy's pink tongue nipped and sucked on his now erect nipples.

"Oh my little one, what ye do to me. Daddy loves yer tongue, Will," Angelus moaned happily.

Spike grunted, his tongue seeking out the last traces of sweetness on his Sire's chest. He missed this, the simple act of love between them. They worked hard these days, keeping up with business and managing the Order's affairs. He wished that just for one night, he could really be the baby again. He sighed unwittingly, laying his head down on Angelus' broad chest.

"What's the matter, Will?" Angelus asked, in voice laden with concern.

"It's just...well, I'm tired o' being a grown-up. I mean, I like it an' all, but I miss this," Spike explained softly. "Life was a sight easier when I was fledge, y'know? Never had to worry, did I? You and Darla took care o' all the details while Dru and I played. I just...I want..." Spike blew out a frustrated breath," Want ta be your boy again, Sire. Just for tonight."

"Oh Will, yer always me boy. This night and all nights," Angelus replied, pressing an affectionate kiss into Spike's curls.

"Yeah, yeah, not what I meant, 'Gelus," Spike retorted.

"I know what ye meant, lad. Ye miss being my little babe, dependant and cared for. 'Tis no shame in it. Often enough I've laid in my own Sire's arms and longed to be her boy again as well," Angelus told him. "If yer wish is to be my sweet boy again, I'm pleased enough to grant it."

"Would you...Daddy?" Spike asked, eyes flirting upwards.

"Aye, baby boy," Angelus husky voice murmured. "Is my boy still hungry?"

"Yes, Daddy," came the breathless answer. "My belly's all achy."

"Well, come ta yer Da, then," Angelus cuddled him close and when Spike's lips closed around his nipple, Angelus whimpered. When sharp fangs pierced his skin, he moved a hand down to stroke his rapidly stiffening prick.

"Ah, Will, what ye do to me. Missed this, I have, feeling ye feed from me. Many a time I've longed to nurse ye, feel ye close to me like this. It's glad I am that ye still need this, baby boy," Angelus rambled, lost in the sensation of his boy's beautiful mouth.

Spike's hand covered his own and he shuddered. A few swift licks and the mouth drew away, drifting down his body. Angelus' eyes drifted closed, as Spike began to suck.

"Wanting yer soother, baby," Angelus asked and felt a nod between his thighs.

"Tell me a story, Daddy," Spike asked sweetly before sliding back down the thick erection.

"I'll tell ye a story after I've finished givin' ye a good seeing to," Angelus replied, wrapping his hands around Spike's biceps and dragging him up. "Daddy wants to give ye a pony ride, sweetling. Climb on, and take a ride."

Spike complied enthusiastically, hands scrabbling frantically for the tube of slick on the table. A quick squeeze and the cold liquid glopped onto Angelus. Spike straddled him, tight little passage stretching over hard cock.

"Oh Daddy," Spike moaned as he braced himself on Angelus' chest. "Want to ride forever."

"Ye do, my little lad? Do ye want a tame pony or a wild one," Angelus teased, hips rolling and thrusting upwards.

"Daddy...Daddy...Daddy..." Spike chanted, eyes screwed shut. His dripping cock lay trapped between their two bodies and he rocked his hips, seeking more friction.

"Love to be inside ye, Will. Yer my own wild one, my baby forever. Love ye, dearling, love ye so much, " Angelus panted, and when he tugged Will's hardness, the boy shot off, striping their bellies with semen. At the sight of his beloved Childe's pleasure, Angelus thrusted upwards mightily, filling the boy's back passage with his copious release.

They lay together, bodies cooling and cocks softening. Spike lifted his head a fraction, eyes bleary with repletion and exhaustion. Angelus recognized the look of a boy coming down from a sugar and sex high. He rolled them over, slipping out of that sweet hole on a dribble of cum. Wrapping his arms tight around Spike, he kissed him lovingly.

"Want my story, Daddy," Spike asked tiredly.

"Aye, I promised ye a story and so ye shall have. Once upon a time, a long long time ago now, in a kingdom far away, there lived a beautiful Queen. She was as wise as she was lovely, as vicious as she was wise. She had fine dresses and precious gems, but she lacked a King. So she searched the whole kingdom over, once, twice, thrice, to no avail. Just as she had give up hope, she found a lovely lad tucked away in a small village. He was the bane of his village, for he lived only for love and laughter. The Queen didna mind this, for 'twas love and laughter that she needed most of all," Angelus began, hushing Spike when he made to interrupt.

"But, Daddy...."

"Who's tellin' this story, now? Do ye want to hear it or no?"

"Yes, Daddy. I just..."

"Then hesh yerself and listen," Angelus answered, his hand smacking Spike's ass smartly. "Or ye'll get no story, and I'll get to sleep a sight earlier."

Spike lay his head down and again, snuggling into the contours of Angelus' chest. He wrapped himself in his Sire's presence, content to be Angelus' baby boy once again. With a small poke, he motioned for Angelus to continue.

"Where was I? Oh yes, so the Queen offered the lovely lad her world if he'd take it. Enraptured by her beauty, he agreed and became her King. They ruled their world, happily if no' always fairly," Angelus chuckled.

"Soon enough, the Queen and King began to want for children. After all, children are a great boon to a happy couple and so they set out, seeking the ones that were fated to be theirs. They found a precious girl-chld, with hair like a raven's wing. She was born to be a Princess, for t'fairies had marked her with their presence. For a time, they were a happy family, feasting and dancing and making merry. But soon, the Princess grew lonely. The King and Queen too, for something was missing in their lives. They couldna think what, though, for they had each other. One night, they spotted a golden youth. He was the bravest knight in all the land, but sorrowful for all that. His bravery and strength went unrecognized by the fools around him. The Princess saw past the disguise he wore to hide his true self from the world and when she asked the King if that was her true brother, the King knew at once that 'twas so," Angelus smiled down at Spike, whose eyes were the size of saucers.

"So they hastened to claim this beautiful golden boy for their very own. When the Queen saw him, she rejoiced that her very own had come home at last. The Queen and King had their family then, and never had they been happier. The lovely Princess had her baby brother, and the King a perfect son to teach and love for all time. They continued to rule their Kingdom, and lived happily ever after, " Angelus finished, with a final soft kiss to Spike's forehead.

"Truly, Daddy," Spike begged anxiously.

"Aye, my very own, truly. Yer ours and we shall love ye for all time," Angelus answered gravely.

"That was a lovely story, Angelus," came a soft voice.

Angelus looked up to see Darla and Drusilla standing in the doorway. His wicked girl rested her head against Darla, a sweet smile on her face. Darla too looked radiantly happy and took Drusilla's hand, pulling the young girl into the room. They joined the men on the bed, curling around Angelus and the sleeping Spike.

"It was so lovely, in fact, that you'll only receive a light whipping for the destruction of my jardiniere," Darla continued, hands carding through Angelus' hair.

"Aye, my Queen,' he answered, head cushioned on her breast. He was perfectly happy, surrounded by his family and saw no reason to ruin it by brooding about the future. "As ye wish."  



End file.
